In cases of severe glenoid wear, it can be difficult to return the joint to near neutral version using a standard implant. In these instances, the surgeon has to compromise by putting in the component at a non-ideal version angel, removing significant amount of native bone to gain complete backside coverage of the glenoid base, or bone grafting to support the backside of the glenoid implant.
Recently, glenoid implants with augments have been developed as options for these cases with severe glenoid wear. For anatomic shoulder arthroplasty, augmented glenoid implants can include various stepped or contoured bone-contacting surfaces. However, many of these designs still require removal of a significant amount of bone.
Examples of glenoid implants are described in U.S. Pub. No. 2015/0150688 to Vanasse et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,289 to Iannotti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,233,003 to Roche et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,959 to Berelsman et al.